A vehicle has hundreds of interconnected components. Movement of one or more of these components relative to the other components is managed with dampers and mounts. For example, noise and vibration of the engine due to periodic firing in the cylinders is managed to control transmission to the vehicle body through the use of engine mounts. Some engine mounts are considered passive systems because they rely on hydraulic or damping mechanisms to manage noise and vibration transmission without active controls. Other engine mounts are considered active systems because an electronic controller ultimately controls the operation of the engine mount using feedback of vehicle operating parameters. Active engine mounts are generally more complex and more expensive than passive engine mounts.